


【左游/了游】人设：人为浩劫的幸存者/狐妖

by guguguguguaguagua



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26489818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guguguguguaguagua/pseuds/guguguguguaguagua
Summary: 旧文补档if:因为没有限时打完所以汉诺塔启动了。设定Vrains时间是现在几百年后，“网络”是伊格尼斯们创造，并由SOL改造修饰的独立的“世界”，并不依靠服务器存在。但是59话打我脸了。好疼。重度ooc。已经没道德可言了的某个人，监禁和某种意义上的黑化主。要。角。色。死。亡从一种玉石俱焚走向另一种玉石俱焚无。差科学狐妖。埃及十灾基本是用比喻意或者引申，藏了一些个人理解的私货这么好的题被我写成这种样子。对不起片段灭蚊
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Fujiki Yuusaku





	【左游/了游】人设：人为浩劫的幸存者/狐妖

“Playmaker！你就和我一起——”  
“我是不会放弃的！”  
—  
—  
—  
1.Water into blood  
汉诺塔，人类历史上数一数二的灾难，足以载入史册的浩劫。数百年互联网工程架构毁于一旦，全部云端数据荡然无遗。已基本由电脑取代的行业乱成一团，幸存的其他技术也遭遇了前所未有的挑战。汉诺塔刚完成的24小时内全球数处都发生了严重的核泄漏，剩下的也堪堪救下来而已。  
更不必说汉诺塔吞噬无数人意识所导致的严重社会问题。一时人心惶惶，各种阴谋论迅速膨胀，暴乱癌细胞一样增殖，扩散。绝望的烟云笼罩在所有人心头。  
另一方面，抓捕汉诺塔主谋的工作也困难重重。前面提过，高度依赖网络的时代，无论居民信息还是安保摄像记录都丢了大部分。别说登入登出的线索，锁定范围都无从下手。各种内忧外患中，勉强辨认出几个植物人已经是极限。政府也只好宣布汉诺塔事件主谋全员处决以安抚民心。  
汉诺塔最后一名主谋正站在原本的住处，同时也是据点门前，那里已经被贴上了长长的封条。  
鸿上了见听到一只动物靠近的脚步声，后者也没隐瞒，走到了见脚边“呜呜”地叫。  
回头，鸿上了见把那只赤狐抱起来放在怀里。  
厚重的云层，给夕阳只留了一道缝隙。海风把狐狸火红的毛卷起来，和海面的血红通路融为一体。  
狐狸抬起肉掌，一下一下敲打鸿上了见手机的键盘。  
『有点像红色的星尘大道。』  
—  
2.Frogs  
其实没错。汉诺塔的主谋们所期待的，自己的结局也确实如此。  
只可惜——如果事情都能像他们，我是说——“他”，预想中那样进行，可能汉诺塔这个玉石俱焚的糟糕计划连探出头的机会都没有。  
藤木游作和草薙翔一，单拿出哪个都是业内的佼佼者，何况这两人联手到一起。最后一战草薙翔一也没光闲着，短短一场决斗的时间他竟然破解了汉诺塔的一部分程序。  
当然，是他最在意的登出部分。  
鸿上了见最后一战开始前他曾放Playmaker下线，谁能想到才这么一会儿就被发现了破绽。两人在汉诺塔完成的前一刻被强制登出。  
睁开眼睛后过了足足一分钟，鸿上了见才理清楚究竟发生了什么。汉诺塔完成了，所有人为了理想牺牲的同时自己竟然苟活下来。还有什么比这更糟糕吗？  
不，真的有。  
当他发现一只不知从哪冒出来的红毛小狐狸叼着Playmaker的旧式决斗盘跑过来的时候，大脑当机了一秒。他不明白登入装置是故障还是什么其他的原因没有展开防护罩——等他反应过来的时候已经晚了。  
小狐狸突然抽搐了一阵，决斗盘闪着表示登出的蓝光——然后它承受不住地昏厥在地板上。  
—  
3.Lices  
“藤木游作”的身体一直由灾后设立的机构保管着，作为汉诺塔事件众多受害者中的一员。  
交给别人确实有诸多问题，如此数量的无行为能力者也很难保证看护质量。可情况实在极端。  
一来鸿上宅子里的设施几乎都充公了。带走纸质的研究记录和一些书已经是极限。  
二来尽管藤木游作与草薙翔一多年的黑客工作积累了一定财富，仁还在医院，住院费水涨船高；草薙也没法让遭遇了这种变故的游作吃什么垃圾食品。  
第三则是后续收入的微薄，入不敷出是必然的。  
鸿上了见敲着键盘，一旁的纸质资料摊开着。那些都是鸿上圣和助手们生前连接网络世界时留下的研究资料及著作。他们毫无疑问都是颇有建树的学者，内容也相当深刻与晦涩。  
网络世界其实是一个独立的存在，汉诺塔毁灭网络并不意味着那个世界的消失；它依旧存在，只是装满了数据碎片，一片狼藉罢了。创建通路的可能性仍然存在。  
狐狸就这样趴在桌子上，项圈上的圆形屏幕里眼球一眨一眨。  
草薙翔一在Playmaker账号登出的瞬间断了AI的网——当然以后也再没必要连了。这救了它一命，也把它禁锢在了这个项圈里。  
见了见卡住了，它就把肉掌搭到了见手背上，示意他去休息，自己修改了几处语法错误。  
然后打出一行字。『帮我恢复之后，你怎么办？』  
鸿上了见抱着咖啡杯靠进椅背，半晌才给了半句话。  
“让你复原，再把资料毁掉。然后重新在星尘大道的见证下用决斗击败Playmaker。”  
『计划不错』  
了见摇头。  
“不算计划，是一定会做到的事情。完成后就与你无关了。”  
『不住这边吗？三骑士他们都』——  
“去找他们。”鸿上了见一顿。“放心吧，帮你复原的事我保证过，就一定会做到。”了见微笑，可狐狸茫然的表情让他不禁怀疑自己是否在对牛弹琴。  
—  
4.Flies  
“这……怎么回事！”改造成项圈的决斗盘在红毛狐狸脖子上叫了起来。“不对劲吧！”  
眼球仍然盯着屏幕上一片混乱白花花。“我都说了，让我接入的话修复工作肯定事半功倍。你偏要人肉打代码……”  
“闭嘴。”鸿上了见不耐烦地回一句，已经可以淡定地一边断电，一边撸狐狸毛。“我不可能放一只伊格尼斯回到网络。现在也是，一旦存在威胁，我就立即拆了你，明白了吗？”  
也傍晚了，草薙翔一打了烊。自从网络世界毁灭，热狗店生意一直不太行，还要警觉可能出现的暴徒。  
各种器件和资料堆得山高，显得热狗车比以前狭窄了不少。  
小狐狸倒没什么反应，堆在了见怀里任撸，挠得舒服了就放松了脖子眯着眼睛歪着。  
“游作，你看看他——”眼球一副溢满了泪的样子委屈巴巴。“净胳膊肘往外拐。”它嘟哝着，刚好够狐狸一个听得见的音量。  
狐狸游作叫唤一声，用尾巴拍打了见的腿，了见便把它拽起来，帮它把爪子摆上键盘。  
『要恢复正常的话就必须重新接通原来的电子宙，我重新登入并正常登出』经过一段时间的练习，游作使用狐狸肉掌打字已经比较熟练了。  
“那可是父亲编写的程序。现在在封锁下找到一些资料勉强做一个登录口已经很困难了。”了见撸着狐狸毛，一只胳臂伸长把桌子上一叠书推到里侧。  
“我也只是帮你恢复，没别的意思。我不想因为这种乌龙原因欠别人的。仅此而已。”  
狐狸定定地看着他，了见突然庆幸自己的宿敌换了物种，让自己能够直视，甚至光明正大地圈在大腿上。  
『辛苦了』  
“说什么……”  
—  
草薙翔一收拾好东西准备送游作和了见回藤木游作的住处。藤木游作本身未成年，房子也一直在作为监护人的草薙翔一名下。  
工作了一天，又跑医院，草薙翔一也十分疲倦。鸿上了见便主动提出开车，让他休息一下。  
游作注意到草薙翔一脸色很差，不仅仅是工作劳累。动物的直觉无疑比人类强了不知多少。『医院那边，仁情况如何？』  
“瞒不住你啊。”草薙翔一苦笑。“仁很好。”然后小声补充了一句。  
『不要告诉他』藤木游作飞快打出一行字，删掉了。  
—  
5.Diseased livestock  
好歹这么久过去，AI也自己搞了些事情做。比如让游作能够开口说话。  
好在他以前有录一些Playmaker决斗的影像资料，虽然当时被斥责“不要做多余的事”，但它还是留了下来，用一种较为原始的方法存在硬盘里。  
现在派上用场了。  
它采集了不少游作发声时声带震动的数据，然后剪出单字用自己的发声系统连接——  
“游作，说句话吧！”  
狐狸一脸怀疑地想回头看项圈里的AI，可惜脖子扭不到那种程度。了见刚帮它洗过澡，吹风机吹得蓬松趴在床上。  
“随便用狐狸的声音说点东西，来试试我的新功能！”AI显然很满意自己的新变化，毕竟伊格尼斯的工作效率，已经debug过几百次。  
“随便说点什么，不满意咱们再微调——”  
“呜。”超小声。  
“リボルバー！！！”马上要把人糊墙里的Playmaker.ver  
把才穿一半睡衣的鸿上了见吓得一抖。  
—  
世界上最后一个人工智能挨了狐狸语言的骂，程序也返厂维修不再使用。  
出口就是决斗时的Playmaker，这能怪人家吗！我没有游作日常的记录啊。AI委屈屈，眼球已经开始乱加载水流特效。最后是狐狸和人类都看不下去大晚上决斗盘乱开特效，一个揉揉投影中AI的头，另一个安慰了两句。  
—  
后来鸿上了见威胁AI交出Playmaker决斗的所有影像资料，偷偷存了并拒绝回答用途。  
—  
6.Boils  
狐狸是昼伏夜出的动物，藤木游作也是昼伏夜出Link Vrains出的动物。但鸿上了见不是。  
可重点是送一只不那么常见的赤狐上线。换句话说，研究进行时两只必须同时清醒。对于这一点，一人一狐进行了旷日持久的争论，以狐狸的失认输告终。  
毕竟早睡早起自带人类健康光环，根本没办法。  
“小游作，起床啦！”AI充当了闹铃的角色，把睡眼惺忪的赤狐从被子里喊出来。  
这就很令人难过了，狐狸觉得自己好像才睡一小时吧？可爪子够不到静音，只好在耳边喇叭轰炸下从被窝里滚出来，被早起床了的人抱离地面放在食盆旁边。  
鸿上了见抱四足兽的动作相当不专业。每次游作的肚子都会被勒得很难受，好在他很快就会忘仇，趴在桌子上边看鸿上了见边吃罐头肉。  
人工智能闲的要死，在草薙翔一不在的时间里成了家长，尽管三个里它年龄最小。吃饭的时候不许工作不许看书，在饭桌上也不能太靠近以免狐狸毛，甚至狐狸本体掉进粥里。  
“浪费食物！”AI这么教训着，投影出的小人甚至拿着教鞭。  
这是少数能看到完整鸿上了见的时间，平时无论被抱在怀里还是在窄桌上都做不到。能看得到熟悉的，蓝色挑染的白发和肌肉结实的上半身。他想起十年之前那个街角撞上的活泼男孩，散落一地的决斗卡牌和温柔的声音。  
只有这种时候，才会觉得他没变。藤木游作就这样趴在食盆边沿上定住，突然觉得现在的情况无比理想。  
自己与思念了半生还多的人住在一起，鸿上了见会持续工作着不会失去目标，草薙弟弟日渐康复，社会治安也转好。  
其他的事情，又有什么关系呢？  
“游作？”狐狸盯得了见脊背发毛。他这一声才把游作从胡思乱想中拽出来，抬眨眨眼看到了见已经吃完，准备清洗碗筷。  
“自己去弄干净牙齿，快。”了见推推他，游作却靠着赖在手背上了，然后趁了见伸另一只手来抱的时候，把鼻子深深埋进鸿上了见手里。  
—  
7.Thunderstorm of hail and fire  
失败，失败。无论是程序还是装置，总是在不寻常的地方出错。几个月来，了见连书中都难以解释的问题都遇了几种。  
一种比一种令人头疼。鸿上了见甚至产生一种与某位强大对手较劲的错觉。  
错觉归错觉，理论上应该不会再有阻止自己开拓网络这片荒原的人了才对。  
了见自认是个坚定的人——父亲出事那段时间他也挺过去了，多少技术难关也被他和三骑士一一突破。但现在，他很头疼。  
倒不是技术了，某些刁钻角度根本无从下手。比如昨天，一只甲虫被过热的电路板烤死在机箱里，要不是一旁观察的游作反应够快拉了闸，整台机器都危险。  
到时候就不是他们攻克几个技术难题的事儿了。  
最初测试时出了岔子，暗之伊格尼斯都会跳出来说些有的没的，重点总归是在“放我出来就不会有这种问题”——今天鸿上了见才意识到，伊格尼斯已经很久没说过话了。  
反而更令人烦躁。  
了见喊一声游作，对面便很有默契地帮它调出了日志。已经很平稳了才是，偏偏在开始登入前一刻出问题。看来今天是兼容性出了岔子。鸿上了见不是没调试过这些高危点，可是最终测试还是乱了套。  
『现在机箱还是烫的，这么热的天气想让他完全冷却恐怕要明天或者凌晨了』游作就着日志在末尾打出一行字。『明天吧，好好休息，毕竟变数还很大』  
了见拽出钢笔在笔记本末尾加上新的内容，又读了一遍前些日子自己在兼容性方面做的笔记。指尖划过纸张纹理，在页脚滑入凹陷。  
凹陷？了见翻过一页，露出一截红色毛发。  
鸿上了见抿紧了嘴。  
“藤木游作，来。”  
狐狸从显示屏后探出头，小跑着跳到了见大腿上。了见就照常揉揉它的头，轻挠游作的脖子。保持这个姿势看了四五小时书。  
游作倒是先无聊了，它的角度看不到桌子上的书，也做不了什么，尽管这段无聊时间它睡了一觉，了见撸毛的技巧也已经登峰造极——它站起来想要跳到地上。  
“不急。”了见突然说，手臂暗暗圈住它。“没必要等冷却完全。再来一次吧。”  
—  
8.Locusts  
这当然是最后一次测试。  
尽管早有准备，鸿上了见强硬地帮它打开登入装置时，绿色的眼睛还是圆睁起来，被剪了尖端的爪子插进了见的针织外套里。新的登入装置和就是原来的决斗盘，项圈一样被固定在脖子上，本意要防止醒过来的，真正的狐狸碰到装置把它取下来甚至弄坏。没想到顺带着也防了藤木游作自己。  
登入需要时间，藤木游作周身逐渐被数据保护壳包围，他看到鸿上了见站起身。  
“鸿上了见！”游作没有管AI擅自打开说话功能。  
“我会等确认登入成功了才走。”了见掐着腰这么说着。“放心吧，草薙翔一也快回来了——等你再醒来就会成为人类——那么，这段时间麻烦照顾了。”  
做得到吗？  
明明是说着轻松愉快的离别，鸿上了见皱紧了眉，最终背过去不再看它。“永别了，藤木游作。”  
做不到。  
好不容易找到的人，有说放走就放走的道理吗？  
『AI……』狐狸这么叫着，当然不会被翻译，听懂的只有直接接触着它脖子的伊格尼斯而已。  
倒计时结束的最后一刻，决斗盘“啪”地一声弹开，冲到半空中。  
“鸿上了见！”  
在了见受到惊吓回头之前，决斗盘猛烈的冲击力几乎要嵌进他的皮肤。  
—  
9.Darkness  
什么都没有的虚无，黑暗，甚至没有数据风暴或者虚拟形象。意识并不需要形体，确实是这样。父亲的虚拟形象也是鸿上了见自己捏的，补充上一些来自本人的修改意见。  
意识也只是在朦胧中游荡而已。鸿上了见觉得头很疼，很多东西想不清楚，比如程序为什么可以这样运行，针对一只赤狐的程序什么时候被改造成了可以对人类使用的样子？这么大工作量是什么时候完成的，且瞒着睡眠并不多的自己？  
让他如此不知所措的机会并不多，仅有的几次是发现被虐待的游作，父亲被自己背叛，和汉诺塔幸存。  
良久，这个连时间概念都不存在的空间里捏起一朵皱纹，舒展开来。  
“你的身体去了你想它去的地方。”鸿上了见一愣，意识已经被数据包裹起来，好一会儿他才意识到那是Revolver的虚拟形象。  
“如果你想要现实中的身体，我也可以捏。”另一具形状从黑暗的荒原中组合成型。起初看起来像是一只红色的四足兽，很快这习惯的兽类形象在鸿上了见眼前分解，融化成他熟悉，歆慕又厌恶的形象。  
“Playmaker.”Revolver几乎是条件反射地喊出这个名字，咬紧了牙。  
太久没登入网络，再加上习惯了兽类的身体，曾经Link Vrains的大英雄Playmaker现在极为狼狈，几乎是每两步就要一个踉跄摔在地上。还好另一个黑影扶着他。  
“伊格尼斯！”Revolver一顿，太多事实摆在那里，他甚至已经不能组合出完整的句子。混乱了一会儿竟然只能压紧面具冷笑，“没想到到头来你仍然如此愚蠢。”  
“这里本来就是它们创造的世界。”AI环着Playmaker，少见地没有插科打诨。Revolver注意到对方手腕甚至没有决斗盘。  
然后意识到自己也没有。  
“而且网络与人类世界的连接口已经全部切断了，放心，你的资料和关键程序我也有销毁。”Playmaker一本正经地解释。“都处理好了，不用担心。”  
“你说什么……处理？”Revolver自己的嗓音都颤抖着，他恨不得冲上去狠狠揍那个自以为是的混蛋一拳，但是身体又累又无力，只能僵在原地仿佛一座石雕。  
“我说啊，Playmaker。”Revolver向后仰倒，由于重力机制的摧毁他可以轻易保持平衡。“你很开心吗？是不是把你得意坏了？我都……被你感动了，妈的。”  
“这是我能想到的最好结果。”Playmaker这么回复，一向冷静的声音里也带上了虚弱。  
“也是我能想到的最糟结果。”Revolver反唇相讥，“然后呢，你要登出了？把我当——”  
“我不会登出。登出口早就没有了。”Playmaker靠近他，伸出的手被打开也不恼。他环住Revolver的肩膀，脸贴上胸膛。  
—  
10.Death of firstborn  
“在这里，你再也不是鸿上了见，我也再不是藤木游作。”  
“我喜欢你。”它说。“那么，要决斗吗？”


End file.
